Denied Heart
by Kitten at Heart
Summary: Sakura is confused about her relationship with her boyfriend, Yamazaki, who seems to deny their relationship overall. Will she fall back into his hands or someone else's?(Hint:SS)


Denied Heart

**By: Kitten at Heart**

**(Listening to: Without Love – from Hairspray )**

            A young lady sat in the lowly lit corner quietly reading an old novel.  Her eyes no longer gleamed with an emerald shine and her lips no longer smiled.  She brushed some of her short stray hair out of her face.  Her glasses sat upon the top of her head, which kept some of her silky amber hair back.

_I never denied loving him, s_he read, _nor did I enjoy it.  He loved me too, yes, but he denied loving me.  I do not know if I love him.  To this very day, I have a denied heart..  _She sat back with tears forming in her eyes.  She straightened her uniform and set the book back on the shelf, not wanting to read the rest of it.  She set her glasses back on the tip of her nose.  She didn't need them really; she just 'claimed' she had a slight far-sightedness.  She grabbed her book bag and slowly exited the library with a slight hunch in her back.

"Hey Saku!  I knew I would find here!" Exclaimed a deep male voice.  She was quickly eloped in a hug from behind.  "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"  Sakura shrugged his arms off of her.  "What's up babe?"

"You."  She stated.  "Get away from me Yamazaki.  You are just full of…LIES!" she cried.  

"But I love you!  And you love me too!  How many times do we have to discuss this?" he groaned as he started to chase after her.

"That is the only truth you can say it seems.  Or is it the truth?" She looked deep into his eyes.  Why must she love him so?  She quickly turned away and sat at the bus stop.  Yamazaki sat down next to her and set his arm around her tiny shoulders.  She growled and sat further away from him.

"What do you mean?"  

"You know.  Don't you ever deny it.  Once your so called friends come around, I am only a friend, cousin, sister, or blind date!"  Tears streamed down her face as she poked his chest each time she announced one of her "titles".

"I never did that…ok.  Maybe once, but we were on a blind date!"  He defended.

"I was temporarily blind because you put juice in my eyes!  Why did you have to defend yourself when my best friend was coming?  Syaoran knew we had been dating for 2 months!"  Sakura stood up when the bus parked in front of the stop.  "Blind date.  Pha."  She mumbled, taking out her pass.

"What do I have to do?  Announce to the world that I love Kinomoto Sakura?  Propose to you on live television?"

"Nothing.  We are over." She claimed as she entered the bus.  Yamazaki followed her with pleading eyes.  Sakura took her seat, conveniently placed near 3 of his 'popular' friends.  Yamazaki suddenly had a head splitting debate. 

"Hey Yamazaki!"  Chiharu greeted.  "Sit by me!"

"Yeah.  I am only your blind date, Yamazaki.  Sit by her."  Sakura stated.  Yamazaki frowned as the bus started to take off.

"Attention everyone!"  Yamzaki's voice boomed.  "I have something very important to say!"

"WHAT are you doing idiot?"  Sakura growled.  "You will only be digging yourself in a deeper hole."

"This may be shocking, but I, Yamazaki Takashi, love Sakura Kinomoto!" He yelled for the whole bus to hear.  Some elderly ladies cooed at the confession, some men smiled brightly, and some children stuck their tongues out and yelled 'ewwww.'  For his friends, they were shocked.  Sakura stood up quickly, flustered.

"Stop it you idiot!"  She growled into his ear.

Yamazaki forcefully grasped her delicate face and placed his lips upon hers.  Tears streamed down her face again.  She was slightly relived, almost convinced that he loved her.  But in the back of her head she knew it was too good to be true.  His kisses were now forceful, instead of loving.  She shoved him off of her and growled, "You bastard."

"I will now propose to her!  Will you marry me?"  He screamed, no longer meaningful.  Chiharu watched the scene carefully, examining what was happening on both sides.

"How dare you do this to me?  I already told you that I am sick and tired of your crap!  We were dating for six months.  SIX!  NOW you tell everyone about your feelings?  I can't believe you."  She yelled at him.  He opened his eyes and glared at her.  Again, he forced his lips upon hers with some tongue also.  She shoved him and innocently said, "Here is my stop babe!  Sorry I will never see you again!  Can you say restraining order?" She raced off the bus.

"Was that a yes?"  He squeaked seeing her rush off.

"I think it was a no." Chiharu squeaked.

*~*~*~*

Too bad it was not her stop.  It started to rain while she was on the bus, and she did not want to wait for the next bus in the rain.  She looked behind her and to her relief, there stood the oh so familiar apartment building that was home to her at least once a month.  She quickly walked up to the intercom in front of the gate.  Ringing up Syaoran's room, the events flashed in her mind and new tears burst. 

_"Yeah?"_  The voice questioned.

"Syao.  It's me…" Her voice squabbled.  

_"I'll open it, Saku."  _The gate slowly opened so she rushed inside.  In a matter of minutes, Sakura rushed up the stairs to be greeted by a tall young man with concern written all over his face.

Sakura rushed into his arms, in which his chest was bare.  (Kitten mops up all the girls' drool, including hers) "We are off." She sobbed.  

"Lets get inside."  He led her inside and sat her in a chair.  "Would you like some tea?  I was just making some."  Sakura nodded slightly.  He went into the kitchen and brought back two cups of tea and set one beside her.  "Would you like some of my clothes to change into?  You took your supply last time." Again, he received a nod in response, yet she made no attempt to move.  He smiled softly (*drool*) and swiftly carried her to the restroom.  He quickly grabbed some of his older clothes, hoping that it would be small enough to fit her.  "Here Ying Fa.  Clean up a little."  Sakura smiled softly to his kindness.

When Sakura got out of the restroom, she found Syaoran in his room trying to find a shirt to put on.  "Laundry day!" He chuckled when he couldn't find anything but school shirts.  He blushed slightly, seeing Sakura in his favorite green shirt from a few years back and some plaid green boxers, unused of course.  Her tiny shoulder peeked out from the shirt and he was in awe of her long legs.  

"It is o.k. Syaoran…" Sakura squeaked and blushed herself finally noticing his bare chest.  Syaoran shook himself out of the daze and lead her to the living room. Sitting on the couch, they sat in silence until Sakura brought it up.

"He is full of lies."  She whispered, staring at the cup of tea.  "He denies our relationship until today.  He thinks that a simple kiss, and an 'I'm sorry babe' will make it go away."  Again, tears formed.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" Syaoran asked, brushing a tear from her face.

"He declared his love, Syaoran.  In front of everyone."

"Didn't you want that?"

"Yes, six months ago.  It was too late now.  He even proposed!  That jerk!  I am seventeen!  I don't want to be proposed to! At least not on a bus." She giggled.  "I hate being the cousin or friend to him."

"Do you still love him?" Syaoran asked.  Sakura paused.  Did she ever love him?  When did he ever comfort her?  Come to think of it, he only took her on dates.  And _she_ could have announced about their relationship, but she never did that.  But she always had a slight butterfly in her heart.  But for whom?

"N-no.  I don't think I ever did." She flashed one of her famous smiles.  "Silly, huh?"

"No, you got confused in the web of desire and love." He wiped another tear from her face with his thumb and gently took her glasses off.  "I don't know why he denied everything until now.  You are sweet, fun, smart, and gorgeous."  He looked into her emerald eyes that now shone brightly.

"Thanks.  I don't know why there isn't a waiting list for a date for you." She giggled.  She loved talking to Syaoran.  It always made her feel better.

"There is.  I even have a fan club," He laughed. (I'm the founder!)

"Oh?" She asked, cuddling up to Syaoran.  "Why don't you go on any dates?"

"…Just because."

"I wish I had a fan club." She whispered softly, starting to cry again.  Syaoran groaned and forced her to sit up.  He looked at her fiercely in the eyes.

"Don't you do this to me now.  Don't you dare start feeling bad for yourself because of a boy who broke your heart.  Boys are jerks.  Trust me.  There are plenty of people who care for you.  There is your dad, your brother, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Yukito, …and me most of all." Syaoran lectured. There was silence.

"Do I have a fan club?" Sakura asked after a while.

"Yes."

"Name one person in it" She challenged. 

Syaoran looked deep into her eyes and smiled.  He shyly cupped her cheek and kissed her fully on the lips with passion and love.  When they parted he whispered, "I'm the founder." He looked for any answer in her eyes.  After a while, he blushed and whispered, "I'm sorry.  That was probably too soon."

"No!" She squeaked.  Syaoran looked at her with confusion.  "I mean…I l-l-o… umm… I l-l-l-o…" She too got captured in his dark chocolate brown eyes that she forgot what she was going to say.  He smiled at her loopy face and leaned in for another kiss.  When their lips met, Sakura felt like she was swimming in melted chocolate.  It was so heavenly and filled with bliss.  

She finally found her heart's desire.  She found a lost love.  And she no longer has a denied heart.

*~*~*~*

Kitten: Thanks for reading! This is my first published one shot.  If it goes well, maybe a part two is in store?


End file.
